Las reglas del juego
by Druida
Summary: Harper tiene un nombre estúpido y una reputación que mantener. Por encima de todas las cosas. Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: No soy rubia, así que el universo de HP no me pertenece. _Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Edito: Este fic ganó **el segundo puesto** en el reto _temático _de octubre Casa Slytherin del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". ¡Y si este es el tiro de gracias, muchas gracias!

* * *

**Las reglas del juego**

Las reglas del juego han cambiado.

Se nota en las pequeñas cosas. En la escasez de ruido que recorre el Gran Comedor. En las caras largas que suben las escaleras. En que casi nadie está fuera de su sala común si no puede evitarlo.

En que ya nadie va a los partidos de Quidditch.

Las tareas más difíciles ya no consisten en larguísimas redacciones. Ahora atentan con lo que hasta ahora consideraba bueno. Rompen con la moral, con lo ético, y no tienes elección.

O si la tienes. Y esa elección viene cargada de heridas y de dolor.

Y a Harper no le gusta el dolor. Nunca le ha gustado, a decir verdad, así que cuando tiene la opción de escoger, escoge lo más fácil.

La opción que le garantiza su seguridad. La que garantiza su honor y el de su familia en este nuevo orden. Así que cuando le llega su turno, aparta la mirada y levanta la varita.

Y no siente vergüenza. O pretende no sentirla, porque sobrevivir no tiene nada de malo.

Por eso no entiende por qué se siente tan mal cuando lo ve. Apenas la conoce y, a pesar de que van al mismo curso, Harper apenas puede recordar haber intercambiado más de dos palabras seguidas con ella.

Pero verla allí, en el suelo, con la espalda apoyándose en la fría pared, le ha dejado en blanco. Tiene la mirada perdida y la camisa manchada con sangre.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo, Weasley?— pregunta, parándose frente a ella.

Levanta la mirada. Tiene los ojos marrones y la piel pálida, llena de pecas. Y, aunque le mira, Harper tiene la impresión de que apenas es consciente de quién le está hablando. Arruga el ceño y enfoca la mirada en él.

—Déjame en paz, Harper- farfulla cuando lo reconoce, apoyándose en la pared e intentando levantarse. Trastabilla.

No hace el menor esfuerzo en ayudarla. Parece enferma y, si de verdad tiene algo, no quiere contagiarse.

—Tienes sangre en la camisa— murmura, sin embargo.

Weasley, aún apoyada en la pared, tira de su blusa.

—No es mía— Harper no tiene claro si se o está diciendo a él—. ¿Qué estás mirando?

La mira una última vez antes de darse la vuelta. No tiene pinta de que pueda llegar a su sala común, ni tampoco de que vaya a aceptar su ayuda. Así que, Harper decide curarse en salud y atajar.

~X~

No tarda en descubrir qué le ha pasado a Weasley.

Los ánimos en la sala común de Slytherin tampoco son como siempre. Todo está más lúgubre, más callado. La gente tiene miedo a hablar, a expresar sus opiniones.

Nunca sabes quién está escuchando.

Quizá por eso le sorprende tanto que se haya formado un corro frente a la chimenea. Y, en el centro, Vincent Crabbe. Esboza una sonrisa estúpida, llena de orgullo, y de la nariz le sale un hilillo de sangre, que se extiende por su cuello y por la pechera de su uniforme.

—… tendríais que ver como la dejé— se jacta—, apenas era capaz de moverse. Chillaba como un cochinillo.

No hay aplausos como otros años (como cuando uno de los chicos mayores llegaba con una gran historia entre manos). El silencio es pesado y el orgullo de Crabbe solo provoca incomodidad.

Porque se ha burlado de _nadie_. Tampoco ha sido un duelo con hechizos permitidos y un resultado desagradable en la enfermería.

Porque _apenas era capaz de moverse_.

Harper no es el más listo de su curso, pero es perfectamente consciente de a quién se están refiriendo. A Weasley.

Casi lamenta no haberla acompañado.

~X~

No ha hecho nada malo.

Solo ha ido a clase, como se supone que debe hacer. Ha obedecido a sus profesores. Ha pretendido no apartar la vista, para no llamar la atención.

Es consciente que, como él, estaba prácticamente el resto de la clase. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siente sus manos sucias y el estómago revuelto?

¿Por qué se siente como si hubiera sido él el que hubiera levantado la varita?

Sabe lo que pasará si se salta una clase. Sabe que le mandarán a hablar con Snape y, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó el curso anterior, no deja de darle mal rollo. Pero necesita un descanso.

Necesita desconectar de todo y sentirse una persona diferente.

Sin pensarlo demasiado sale a los terrenos de Hogwarts (vacíos, nadie sale si puede evitarlo) y se dirige al campo de Quidditch. Calcula que tendrá, al menos, una hora antes de que reporten que no ha asistido a clase.

Y por lo menos otra antes de que lo encuentren.

Además, así podrá practicar un rato.

~X~

Cuando llega frente a la caseta que usan para guardar las escobas y las pelotas, Harper se da cuenta de que algo va mal: la puerta está entreabierta. Las probabilidades de que madame Hooch se la haya dejado así son de una contra el infinito.

O menos, si le apuras.

Harper tiene dos opciones. Una segura, que sería volver al castillo y a las clases. No es mala idea y se ahorraría tener que ir a hablar con el director. La otra es más arriesgada: terminar de abrir la puerta y comprobar quién se ha colado.

Duda.

No quiere volver. No quiere tener que enfrentarse a las posibles consecuencias de saltarse una clase. No cuando todavía está a tiempo de dar media vuelta.

Se decide.

Alarga la mano y la empuja.

No chirría. Ni golpea contra la pared. Se queda ahí, esperando a que entre. _Invitándolo_.

Da un primer paso. La habitación está en penumbra, apenas entra luz. Recorre con la mirada la habitación y, entonces, la ve. Está sentada en una esquina y juega distraída con una quaffle

O jugaba. En cuanto puso un pie en la habitación, ella clavó su mirada en él.

—¿Me estás siguiendo, Harper?

Bufa.

—No te creas el centro del universo, Weasley.

Bufa. Es bonita, reconoce. Es pálida y el cabello anaranjado le cae de manera graciosa a ambos lados del rostro.

Pero, quizá, lo que más le llama su atención son sus pecas. Le recorren el rostro, el cuello, y se pierden debajo de su ropa.

—¿Qué pasó el otro día?— suelta de golpe.

Se tira del pelo. Parece incómoda, pero, cuando habla, lo hace con un deje de orgullo.

—El gorila de Crabbe se estaba metiendo con un chico de tercero.

No dice nada más, no lo necesita. Harper se hace una idea del resto de la historia.

—Odio en lo que nos han convertido— gruñe, intentando aportar algo a la conversación.

Weasley frunce el ceño.

—No me intentes dar gato por kneazle. Siempre has sido un idiota. Snape lo único que ha hecho es liberaros de todo lo que os impedía…

Se calla. Y Harper se lo agradece. En el fondo, muy en el fondo. Porque lo único que puede sentir es una furia ciega.

Él no es así. No acorrala a niños pequeños. Ni los ataca.

—Yo no soy Crabbe.

Weasley no dice nada. Simplemente se levanta, estira su falda, y pasa por delante de él. Se le ocurren miles de razones para dejarla ir. Entre ellas que jamás le ha caído bien. Pero, en lugar de quedarse quieto y cumplir sus planes, la agarra.

Por el brazo, obligándola a girarse.

—¿Qué…?

—Yo no soy Crabbe— sisea, inclinándose de más.

Weasley achica los ojos. Parece peligrosa, pero no deja de ser solo una chica.

—Pues a mí me parecéis iguales— le escupe sin parpadear—. Si vas a atacarme, hazlo. Si no, suéltame.

Harper afloja el agarre y deja que se vaya.

De cualquier forma, ya le ha estropeado la tarde.

~X~

Últimamente, Harper no deja de ver a Weasley en todas partes. Es realmente molesto, porque siente su vocecilla martilleando sus tímpanos y apenas puede concentrarse en cosas importantes.

Como lo injusta que es la vida.

De vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, se da cuenta de que ella también le mira. Y eso le molesta aún más, porque no es más que una acusación silenciosa.

Harper no quiere ser como Crabbe ni que la gente lo considere de la misma calaña. Crabbe es cruel y se mete con niños más pequeños. No le importa maldecir a quién se le ponga en medio. Incluso con las imperdonables.

Sin duda, Crabbe se ha vuelto un tipo siniestro.

Así que lo decide: tiene que hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Es una cuestión de principios. No es que Weasley le importe, aunque sea bastante guapa, pero no puede permitir que su opinión se extienda. Hay que cortarla de raíz.

~X~

Aunque Weasley es una chica bastante guapa y popular, tiene pocos amigos. Le es fácil encontrarla a solas, parece que siempre lo está.

—Weasley— Lo más fácil es asaltarla, a la salida de los invernaderos.

Ella lo mira con desagrado.

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

Todo el plan se va al garete: se ha quedado en blanco. ¿Cómo pensaba demostrárselo? Está claro que tenía un plan.

—¿Qué?— insiste con mal humor.

Traga saliva. Apenas es capaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro. El ceño fruncido, como cada vez que lo ve, la boca apretada. Las pecas (cuántas pecas).

—Olvídate de mí, Harper.

—No— gruñe, atrayéndola hacia él.

Por el brazo, otra vez, su agarre es firme. Sus pechos están cerca, casi tocándose. Harper puede sentir su aliento contra su rostro. La duda en sus ojos.

La besa. Es lo único que se puede hacer en ese momento.

Y, para su sorpresa, ella le responde.

~X~

«_Tenías razón, no eres como Crabbe. Tú eres mucho más guapo_».

Y, aunque no era una disculpa apropiada, Harper la había aceptado. Cada minuto fuera de su horario se había convertido en un minuto con Weasley. Con _Ginny_. Es raro, lo reconoce. Ella lo llama idiota y prepotente. Él la besa, porque en el fondo quiere que se calle.

Es raro, pero distrae. Distrae de la agonía de despertarse cada día. De las torturas (que no sufre, pero ve). Del silencio.

Así que, así, ocultos, acaricia suavemente su nariz. Cuenta sus pecas. Ella ríe (aunque es una risa forzada, obligada).

—Tienes muchísimas—Y, mientras la acaricia, se maravilla. Ella es tan pálida, con tantas pecas. Tan distinta.

Pero no responde, casi nunca lo hace. Ginny solo ríe y le besa. Y se aferra a él, para evitar que se le escape.

Tampoco necesita que lo haga. Le gustan los silencios que comparten porque teme que, si alguno de los dos habla de más, podrían perder el delicado equilibrio que mantienen.

—Oye, Weasley. ¿Crees que todo esto acabará bien?

Ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué os pasa a los de Slytherin? ¿Hacéis un juramento inquebrantable para solo llamar a la gente por sus apellidos?

Ríes.

—Si usted y sus amigos son unos plebeyos, no es nuestra culpa.

—Cállate, Coinneach.

Harper hace una mueca de dolor.

—Eres cruel.

Ginny, muy satisfecha de sí misma, mira al techo y se reacomoda junto a él. Distraído, le acaricia el pelo.

—Oye, ¿me quieres?— murmura, sin saber exactamente de dónde sale ese pensamiento.

—No— dice con simplicidad. A Harper le gustaría enfadarse con ella, pero no puede.

Es algo primario, lo ha sabido desde el principio. Ella solo está con él para tener una almohada contra la que abrazarse cuando se siente sola.

—Me alegra— gruñe—, así Potter no intentará matarme cuando aparezca.

Ginny se queda muy rígida. Parece que los ojos están a punto de salírsele de sus órbitas. Ha hablado de más, lo sabe.

Ha roto el equilibrio.

~X~

Han aparecido pintadas a lo largo de todo el castillo. Nadie sabe quién las ha hecho, pero todo el mundo sabe lo que pone: "El ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando". Harper no siente ninguna euforia cuando se lo cuentan a primera hora. Signifique lo que signifique, no es asunto suyo.

Ginny Weasley, por otra parte, sí que es asunto suyo. Esa misma mañana ha recibido una nota citándolo en un corredor poco transitado. Y por las barbas de Merlín, piensa acudir.

Sus pasos son apresurados. Camina con las manos en los bolsillos y la mochila colgada de uno de sus hombros.

Cuando la ve, al fondo del corredor, siente como su corazón se acelera. Está sentada en una repisa y el cabello le cae sobre su rostro. Es guapa, tan guapa.

—Ey— murmura cuando está a su lado. Ella levanta la mirada, tiene los ojos enrojecidos y unas ojeras profundas.

—Ey— responde. Tiene la sensación de que no van a ser buenas noticias.

Harper se apoya junto a ella. Clava la mirada en el cuadro de enfrente e intenta distraerse. Solo es una mujer, de época, acariciando una arpa a la que le faltan varias cuerdas. Y, aunque parece concentrada, Harper tiene la impresión de que no se va a perder ni media palabra.

—Harry y yo ya no salimos juntos, pero eso no significa que no le quiera— Lo suelta de golpe, sin preparación. Harper siente la boca seca y el estómago encogido.

—Bien.

Una cosa es pensarlo. Otra es oírlo.

—O que él no me quiera. Lo que estamos haciendo… lo que hemos estado haciendo, no está bien.

—Supongo.

La bruja del cuadro le mira. Casi puede leer la pena en sus ojos.

—No me vuelvas a hablar.

Odia que los demás sientan pena por él.

—Que te jodan— responde incorporándose.

Y, esta vez, es él el que se marcha.

~X~

Harper no siente nada por Weasley. Es pecosa, pelirroja y paliducha. Seguro que bajo el sol se pondría de un horrible color cangrejo. Y tiene un humor de perros.

Pero, no sentirlo no explica por qué no puede apartar la vista de ella mientras desayuna. Ni que le hierva la sangre cada vez que Longbottom se inclina hacia ella para decirle algo. Quiere romperse su fea cara cada vez que le roza su hombro. Cada vez que la hace sonreír…

Harper se levanta. No puede dejarlo estar. No así.

Weasley no tenía ningún derecho de cambiarle por el inútil de Longbottom.

—Eh…

—Señor Harper, venga conmigo— La voz pausada de Alecto Carrow hace que se le pongan los pelos de punta.

Echa un último vistazo a Ginny, que se está riendo de algo que ha dicho Longbottom, antes de asentir y seguir a su profesora.

Alecto Carrow es una mujer que le genera respeto. Es baja y regordeta, con el pelo atado con fuerza en su nuca. Todo en ella es estricto. Así que Harper se deja llevar hasta su despacho sin protestar.

Es un lugar lúgubre, lleno de artilugios que parecen más de tortura que de exposición. Carrow se sienta al otro lado de la mesa, con calma.

—¿Y bien?— pregunta con cierto tono irritado.

Harper duda. Se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

—¿Y bien qué?

Carrow sonríe, mostrando gran parte de su dentadura.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, jovencito. Deberías haber venido a hablar conmigo en cuanto ocurrió.

—¿Perdón?

—Ginny Weasley— Parece que escupe más que habla cuando pronuncia su nombre—. Te vieron hablando el otro día con ella. Reconócelo: estaba intentando reclutando.

_Reclutando_.

—Yo no he hecho nada malo— se defiende, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por supuesto que no— Carrow sonríe—. Está claro que te negaste, como debe de ser. Pero, entenderás, que no podemos dejarlo pasar.

Carrow alarga la mano y toma su mano. Intenta ser reconfortante, pero en realidad lo único en lo que puede pensar es incómodo.

—Dame algo. Yo no quiero tener que castigarte, eres un buen chico, Harper.

Harper ha odiado cada momento en el que los hermanos Carrow han estado dentro del castillo. Pero en este momento se presentan como su salvación. Sonríe y saborea el momento.

Porque, quizá, las reglas del juego no hayan cambiado tanto.

—Neville Longbottom.

_Fin_.


End file.
